


Tails' Aphrodisiac Adventures

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Lewd Tails Fics Collection [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Moaning, Nurses, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: When Vanilla gives Tails one too many cupcakes, a whole world of sexual intrigue and desire opens up.





	1. Drugs From A Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Tails is 18 in this so no underage sex here. 
> 
> I also didn't even think of this is as rape until I read it back, I will tag it as such if needed. Let it be known that even before Vanilla gets Tails all hiked up on sex drugs, he really wanted to bang the gorgeous milf. This is really just giving him an excuse to do it.
> 
> Also there is a very small mommy kink. If anyone feels uncomfortable by it, please let me know so I can get rid of it.

Vanilla had several lovers and all were satisfying. She was well built after all and one needed their own pleasures. But here in comes her sweet Tails and my word is he not the hottest thing under the sun. She can’t let this notion go. The rabbit doubts that this fox will want her but she decides to see. And as she’s baking those cupcakes, she ladles in the drug.

            The cupcakes were served and the room was suddenly still. She watched him devour the treats with a small twist of anxiety. She is worried that she mixed in a little too much, she didn’t think he could get through ten cupcakes in under two minutes. That was way more aphrodisiac then an animal could handle. The fox did not seem to notice and ate the rest of them, enjoying himself immensely. The rabbit gave a small sigh, of either relief or disappointment. Perhaps he was immune to the drugs effects, some people were after all.

            She started to move about her kitchen, it wouldn’t clean itself after all, when suddenly Tails stopped and stared at a point in space, like he had looked into the abyss and it had waved back at him and then handed him a number to call later. Vanilla panicked and came hurtling to his side, worried that she had poisoned him with an over douse.

            What had she been thinking? Vanilla had meant to keep some of them for others but how could she have known that he would eat all of them. She shook the fox desperately asking in high voice if he was alright, could he hear her, and to for god’s sakes say something. She dashed back to the kitchen for the corded phone, wrenching it off the holster, she began dialing frantically.

            “Vanilla,” a voice called “Vanilla, I’m all right.”

            The rabbit let out a long breath of relief as the fox walked to her waving his hand to show that he was fine.

            “See, all right.” he said again doing a little twirl to show that indeed nothing was wrong. “Eating 18 cupcakes wouldn’t kill a person.”

            Vanilla let out a small laugh used by people who had quite a scare and now will laugh at practically anything. She put the phone back on its cradle, thankful she had not put in the last number.

            “For a minute there,” she said sliding down the wall to sit on the floor “I thought you’d….well, I’m just glad you’re safe.”

            Tails sat down next to her, his smile began to be invaded by a look of puzzlement.

            “What do you mean safe? What, you really thought those treats were going to do something to me?”

            Vanilla bit her lip, realizing that the fox was still none the wiser about the drugs. She pondered how to handle this, fess up and admit that she wanted him for sex or lie and have him never find out. Turns out there was a third option that the bunny was not considering. The fox suddenly gave her a look, it was focused and unlike his death stare a minute ago suddenly very tense and sharp. His breaths came out in little panty bursts as though he had just stopped from a quick jog.

            "They’re were something… you’re too quiet. Did you, put something in them or…what?” Tails’ mouth was asking these question but his brain were not really looking for an answer, as it was too busy looking Vanilla up and down and it was liking what he was seeing.

            Vanilla smiled, the emergency of a moment ago already fading away. She had just needed to give the drug a few moments to kick in. She reached over and patted the now drooling fox.

            “Of course…” she said, at first going for the truth, then she stopped and then had a thought that if she could make him think it was his own idea. “…I didn’t. What kind of host would I be? Are you alright? You look a bit feverish. It must have been the cupcakes that are making you act so odd.”

            Tails had caught the start of her words and was starting to go into full sex mode, but he slowed when he heard the rest of them.

            “Oh,” said the fox, but his thoughts were getting cloudy, filled with the imaginings of Vanilla without her clothes on and how big her breasts were, “I just thought that…”

            The rabbit rubbed his head sympathetically as she gave him her most concerned face she could make.

            “What sweaty? You feel a bit hot, why don’t you lie down for a bit?”

            “Uh, O.K.” the fox replied, starting to get up. There is just a heat haze in front of him now and he was convinced that he really was sick.

             “No, don’t strain yourself. I’ll carry you.” Vanilla intervened as she scooped up the fox and started carrying him toward the couch.

            “Wha…?” the fox muttered weakly, as the bunny’s breast were pressed up against him. They felt so good. And did she brush his groin slightly when she had put her arms around him. Maybe it was the fever. She put him down face up on the cushions and patted his stomach.

            “Now you stay right there honey,” she told him, “I’ll get you a couple of things that will make you feel better. You wait and see baby.”

            She left him groaning on the couch and the little piece of his mind that was not thinking of sex wondered if she had touch the tip of his dick on purpose when she had patted him. Then he wondered if he cared anymore. Vanilla walked quickly to her closet and opened it, revealing a lot of the same identical outfits. She pushed them to one side and behind was the special rack. If you wanted a hobby, you went all in.

            On the rack was a wide selection of choices. The rabbit began leafing through them; cheerleader, maid, officer, superhero, even a cat outfit someone had given her as a joke. She stop when she found it, white with red trimming and long sock with straps to go with it. She pulled it out and hung it on the handle of the door and when back in. In a drawer neat the wall, she rummaged and came out with a red lacy bra and a small red panties. She put them down next to the door and then started to strip off.

            The full length mirror of the door of the closet showed a gorgeous sight of a rabbit first undoing the buttons of her dress then letting it all fall to the floor. She reached behind her and unfasten her bra letting the shoulder straps hang over and pulled the whole thing over her head. Her hand were on the brim of her panties ready to pull them down when she felt wetness.       Looking at herself the rabbit was that a circle of wetness was showing on her undergarment. She pulled down slowly and saw a line of liquid go down with the under where connecting it to her wet pussy. She stepped out of the soggy shorts and unthinkingly reached down to stroke her slit. Her fingers came back up drench in lubrication fluids.

            She drew a sharp breath that little touch had made her even hornier then she had been and now she was dying to get back to Tails and his probable big dick. She dressed quicker then she had taken her stuff off, sped on by the thought of sex and she could hear his moans getting louder. The rabbit paused again as her finished and as she put on the little cap and did up the straps she gave herself a last look in the mirror. Hot and no mistake, now to take care of her patient.

            She walked fast to the kitchen, Tails’ moans from his “fever” were higher now. Punctuated ever now and then he would say in a low voice “Vanilla” and “where did you go” and “I need you”.

            She smiled to herself when he said that, busying herself with some hot water, towels, and a box of condoms; which she place discreetly behind the water jug. You had to have an eye for caution, she had one child already and that was enough for her.

            “Yes, I’m coming dear,” she called to him taking the tray into the room. “It’s all right, mamma’s going to take care of you.”

            Vanilla glanced over at the fox as she crossed over to the coffee table and stopped dead. The fox had changed, his dick was sticking straight up like a mast of a ship and was half the length of the couch cushions. As Tails moaned he shifted his weight slightly so that his cock rubbed up against the side of the couch. Vanilla saw that there was already pre-cum dripping down his shaft and that if he wasn’t relieved soon, the fox would explode.

            Vanilla set down her tray, saying as she did “It’s all right. I’m here, see I’m right here.” 

            Tails looked over bleary eyed at her and his unfocused eyes went huge at the apparition before him. The rabbit was in a nurse outfit. It was slightly too small, her midriff showed for all to see. Her skirt an inch too short and he could see her red panties poking out and were they dripping? Below that where little straps that connected to her thy high socks, showing off that absolute territory. There were little red bows totally pointless on the socks that went with her red under where and the cross on her shirt.

            The shirt had, and Tails could not believe his own lewd swimming brain anymore, had short sleeves and the first three buttons where undone, showing off the edges of her bright red bra covering her enormous bosom. The bottom of the thin white shirt was tied down under the two peaks, giving the impression that she was a mere castaway on an island and had to make do with a torn garment.

            Topping the whole package off was her little hat, purchasing between the rabbits big ears, white with the little red crosses on it. Tails gawked as Vanilla let him take him in, relishing his look of lust. She gave a small pose of a hopeful attendant by the patient side.

            “I’ll help you make you feel all better.” she said.

            Tails made to sit up.

            “Vanilla, wha…?” he began.

            The hot nurse pushed him down again.

            “Don’t you worry,” she said getting down to her knees and reaching to the tray, she submerged one of the towels in the hot water.

            She took it out and squeezed the excessive water out. Folding it up, she then placed it on the fox’s forehead.

            “This will make you feel much better,” she said, preparing another towel “I’ll take good care of you.”

            Tails was too out of it to argue at this point, he lay moaning softly as Vanilla began wiping him down starting with his neck and working down.

            “Got to get all the sweat off of you,” she explained, working on his chest now “can’t have your fur all covered in that. You’ll get the shivers in no time.”

            Tails was not sure how to respond apart from groans. He was getting the sense that Vanilla was going to do something and there was a part of him, the long dick that was dribbling even more now with the rabbit’s actions part, would do it already. She moved to his lower half, over his belly, elbow briefly touching the fox’s stiff appendage. The fox gave an involuntary breath, much different sounding then those he had gave.

            Vanilla pounced on this “Oh, what was that?” she asked, enjoying her role as the innocent nurser “Did I do something wrong?”

            She nudged his dick again with a bit more force this time and the fox responded, louder this time.

            “It seems like I am,” she said fake concern playing over her face. “Where does it hurt dear? There’s a trouble spot isn’t there.”

            She moved down again looking straight at the quivering cock. She gave it a light touch with her finger and Tails responded the same way, a little higher each time.

            “This must be it then,” said Vanilla “I’ll have to rub it to make it feel better then.”

            She then slowly wrapped her hand around his cock, the pre-cum now covering it and with a quick motion, slid it up and down. Tails lost it. He had been so pent up that the suddenness of the movement gave him the opportunity of release. Cum spurted out in a large blob and covered the whole dick and the rabbit’s hand. Tails gave a real howl of pleasure as the fluid kept coming, dousing all over himself and the couch. Vanilla kept moving until the last spurts and stopped. She let go and to her amazement the cock stayed where it was, still dripping and rock hard.

            The rabbit smiled, probably the aphrodisiac, if this was any indication he was good for another two hours at least. His sperm count was probably through the roof right now. She should jack him off again a few more times to be safe, if they just left in him like this…well, he might very well explode and no hyperbole there.

            She looked down at the fox, watching him breathing hard. He was a little back to himself now but his dick hadn’t shrunk yet, she could tell from her fingers.

            “Oh yes,” she said, in that doctor bedside manner “You are definitely going to be more treatment there.” She leaned over and got another towel. “I’m going to clean up this mess first and then,” she waved the towel with a bright look on her face that was the picture of the not so innocent, “will start wiping that down too. It will make you feel even better.”

            Tails nodded in agreement, causing his already askew towel on his forehead to slip off. Vanilla scooted it up and placed back, scowling reprovingly at the fox.

            “Keep that on now,” she told him, cleaning up the white on the couch as she did so. “You’ll never get better if you don’t do what I say.”

            Tails almost nodded again but stopped himself instead, he opened his mouth, closed his mouth, gave a few swallows to wet his lips and answered “Yes Miss Vanilla.”

            The rabbit nodded herself then at the ‘miss’. Then shock herself slightly and proceeded to wipe all the sticky wet cum out of his fur. There was a good deal more then there should be. She stop when all that was left was his cock. She eyed it critically again, thinking about her options. Then with yet another fresh towel (they were going through them faster then she could believe, Tails was messy as well as horny), she started cleaning off the dick.  

            The fox squeaked as the sexy mobian started with the balls, rubbing them all the way around to make sure that there was not any left. The base next, her fingers sometimes slipped out of the fabric and touched the bare skin. Up the shaft, slowly, gently, making the fox feel ever twitch of fiber rasp across it. Then the foreskin, she paused for a bit, enjoying the pull and tug she felt as the massaged it.

            The corona and the glans where under the rag now, both the rabbit and the fox were back up to full lust now. Tails giving out his moans again and Vanilla now licking her lips preventing the bit of drool that threatened to fall from escaping. Finally the tip, it was still oozing a bit of liquid and Vanilla was fighting with herself now not to bend down and start kissing the top of it.  

            She contented herself with rubbing the towel on it, giving the fox an even bigger reason to groan. With it clean, she put the towel away and started, with almost casual grace, rubbing the cock with her bare hands.

            “Now,” said Vanilla as once more Tails’ cries rang out. “Tell mommy where it hurts.”

            Tails moaned again as the rabbit’s hands found their positions, one around his shaft. Forefinger on the foreskin and thumb rubbing the tip. While the other at the base, moving around his balls, a finger going up and down below her hand.

            “Oh now, now,” she chided “there’s no need to be shy. It won’t hurt, see.”

            She let her rubbing hand drop and started pumping him down his shaft, all the way for the tip to the base. The fox let out a sound that was something like an “ahhhhh” and it seem that he had tried to give her an answer but was stopped by the hand job. She went back to the rubbing, now faster due to Vanilla’s vigorous and the dribbles that had started again, giving some nice lubrication to the work.

            “Is that so darling?” ask the rabbit, still holding a one way conversation. “The whole thing you say? That is so bad sweetie. I’ll tell you what dear, mommies goanna kiss it to make it feel better. Is that all right honey? Would you like that?”

            Tails’ eyes half closed with the lust, bugged, he tried to answer even through the aphrodisiacs and the work she was doing. But she squeezed him in such a way all he did was gasp.

            Vanilla smiled, “Oh your welcome darling,” she said as she leaned in over the dick, swaying back and forth by her efforts. “No trouble at all. It’s what any good nurse should do. Take care of her patient.”

            She kissed the top of his cock. Tails gave another moan, but he had been doing it so often that Vanilla barely even noticed, too concentrated on her own lust now. She kissed it again moving down from the meatus to the foreskin. Big sloppy kisses now, no tongue yet.  She moved down the shaft and every inch having her lips brush it. The base and balls she did all around, dragging this out again, making it all the sweeter for herself and Tails when she finally started. Up again to the top and with a slowness that felt glacial to both of them she licked the top of his cock.

            Tails squeaked again, rather a cute sound now that Vanilla thought about it. Her tongue made a lap around the tip and then down to the dip between the glans and foreskin. There she stayed for a bit, flicking her tongue in and out and finding just the right ties to catch the fox off guard. Down again the shaft, where she used the full length of her tongue this time. Up and down and over it went, hands moving back to stroke the top and hold the bottom.

            Tails was in ecstasy now, his whole body quivered at the pleasure he was receiving. The towel on his forehead threatening to slip again. He did nothing to stop it and it fell to the floor. Neither the fox nor the rabbit cared as the Vanilla started up to the top again and opening her mouth, began to suck the fox’s dick.

            Tails’s wails were orgasmic now, he was at the point where he wanted to just scream “Oh Vanilla, yes, oh, take me now.” But he couldn’t since that drugs had overcharge his senses and the moves that the rabbit were making was enough to make a mobian to lose their mind under those influences. That was why he could nothing but incoherently sigh, squeak, and moan as the beautiful rabbit sucked on his hard cock. Her mouth was a warm and full of saliva and every drop of it was on his dick. He could feel her tongue move around his cock, first one way then the other, finding the perfect position.

            Vanilla was making noises of her own, little ‘hmm’s of someone who has just found the perfect bite of meal.  She moved her head back and forth, not to deep down, for the dick was massive and Vanilla just never liked to deep throat anything. Sticking anything down there was probably not healthy and if she even tried that with this monster, she thought, it would hit her rib cage.

            Shaking the thought away she took the dick out of her mouth and gave a quick breath. There was a little bit of cum from the point of Tails’ dick and her lips. She lick them to taste. Salty but sweet. She pumped the cock absentmindedly and looked at Tails’ face for a moment.

            “You going to cum for me now aren’t you?” she asked “I would like to a taste a sample of that mess you make, understand me?”

            Tails couldn’t nod or respond he just have a higher pitched moan. Under the circumstances Vanilla decided that meant yes. And anyway, she wanted the taste the fox.

            “Give me a big spurt then big boy,” she told him and her head went down over his again and the blowjob continued. Against the sides of her mouth into her cheeks, the rabbit moved the dick, faster and faster did it get even bigger?

            Tails was not in control anymore, something deep inside of him was in control now. It saw the rabbit giving him head and was pleased. He gave an indication of pleasure spurring her on to greater efforts. In a spur of inspiration, he reached out and grasp the back of her head. Vanilla felt it and looked back into the foxes eyes and she saw it, or thought she saw something there. But it was far too late now and she did not want to stop, so she ravishingly pressed on, hand twirling, mouth moving, tongue lasing. Tails felt the edge cross and, with a last little grunt of pleasure, let his load fly.

            Vanilla felt the fox give. It was a burst as she thought it would be and she tried to take it all, but there was just so much that she had to back out as the fluid continued to fly, onto her uniform, on her face, and all over her boobs. She breathed a satisfied breath as she swallowed a portion of it and watched as the stream went to a trickle and then a dribble. It finally stop after a bit with more noise from Tails.

            Vanilla swallowed the rest of his cum, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, and then stood up to survey the mess. The fox’s dick was once again covered in white and her entire outfit was coated in the stuff, but everything else was good.

            She bent over to the coffee table for towels. She got one and was fumbling at the box of condoms when she felt something on her pussy. She wiped around to look behind her and there was Tails sitting up, smiling and had reached out and started stroking her exposed wet panties under her skirt.

            Vanilla made to stand up.

            “Now hold on Tails. Wait a…” but the fox payed her no mind and moved his two fingers across where her slit was under the thin fabric.

            Vanilla was already hot, horny, and by the evidence of her drenched panties, wet beyond belief, so when she felt that the hand, her hand banged down hard on the coffee table and she let out a little moan herself. Tails gave a grin that was not quite that of evil but was defiantly a close cousin. His hand settled and began rubbing the spot at a constant rate. The other hand brushed along the cheek until it reached the band of the underwear.  

            There it stayed, giving the elastic a few twangs, moving over and under the panties, making her wonder when he would remove them. Up to the fluff of her tail to give it a slight tug and brush. Vanilla gave this a good deal of fuss enough for her head to turn around, to tell the fox off.

            “Now really Tails! Not the tail if you please!”

            Tails stop with the exotic movement and instead reached on top of all the other clothes and gave the tuff two quick squeezes.

            “Why not?” asked the fox, deciding at that moment to add another finger to the wet spot on the rabbit’s panties.

            The horny rabbit gave a low moan at the movement, before composing herself again.

            “It’s just not that comfortable,” she said in a tone losing to lust. “Not connected to any erroneous zones or anything.”

            Tails looked down on the fluff ball with some trepidation.

            “What none at all?” he asked a bit doubtful, after all he had felt something when he had been massaged there in a certain way. And he was pretty sure that another one of his girls had done something similar.

            “Not me,” Vanilla responded “I like the way it looks for now. So just leave it alone please.”

            Tails shrugged and with the hand that had been playing with it reached down and slowly began taking off the rabbit’s underwear. “O.K. by me.” Said the fox as Vanilla, caught unaware let out a gasp. “I hope the rest of you is ready for me though.”

            He pulled down the red garment down to the rabbit’s bend knees and left them there. The hand, that had moved while the panties went by, went back to the bare flesh of the pussy. Fingers gently massaging the lips, they threatened with pokes that they intended to go farther in.

            Working his way to the top of her mound, Tails found her clit and gently squeezed. Vanilla let out her first real squeal and thumped on to the coffee table. Towels scatted, the jug wobbled but stayed upright, and the box in a death grip by Vanilla. She squealed again, loader and more orgasmic, as Tails made another jerk, giving her as much of hand job as she had given him.

            She felt her nipples get hard under her outfit, they gave off a twinge of pleasure every time her boobs moved over the table. Tails stopped and brought up his hand to his eyes. He inspected it and took a quick taste of his fingers coated with Vanilla’s lubrication.

            Vanilla turned again and begged “Please don’t stop!” she pleaded, waving her behind at his with urgency. “I’m close to cumming! Please Tails keep going.”

            Tails spat on his hand, making sure that his fingers were covered, he told the rabbit, “Wouldn’t dream of stopping now Vanilla. After all, you found the spot that was hurt. I have to repay you for that.”

            His digits shot down to the rabbits slit and went in. Vanilla head was on the table again, hand on the edge for support another on the crumpled box, plastic wrappers escaping. Her cry’s ranged from “OH!” to “TAILS!” to “DON’T STOP!” and “PLEASE DON’T STOP!”

            Tails’s three fingers, maybe four now, were doing their work. Finding all the little nooks and crannies to make the rabbits little head spin. His other hand was on his still stiff cock, giving it a little rub as he watched Vanilla writhe in pleasure. He would have grabbed one of her breasts, but the where firmly planted on the table.

            The fox was tempted to start truly banging the horny rabbit right then, but he decided to wait just a bit longer for that pussy. They were going to be at this for a while, so no point in rushing these things.

            Vanilla was getting to her climax, she was sure that Tails had to have his whole hand up there by now it felt so full. But this was dissuaded when his thumb reached up and started doing circles around her clit. Vanilla gave one last shudder before the end and told the fox in a series of repeated phrases, “Oh, I’m gonna cum. OH, I’m gonna cum! Yes Yes Yes Yes! OH! Please don’t stop! Here I cum! Yes YES YYEEESS!! OHH YESSS!!”

            She orgasmed on Tails’ fingers and with every breath untold bliss on every single push. Tails felt her shake and continued with his hands, letting her get every last little bit of extra joy off. He almost blew his third load all over her backside, but stopped himself even if her shouts had been more than enough to do so.

            Vanilla was still breathing hard, she was surprised that Tails has pleasured her so, normally she had to give and then take at the end. He was turning out to one of the best err… patients, so far. She looked down at the box of condoms, not a single one left in the box. They were all scatted across the table. One had even landed in the water jug somehow. Vanilla picked one up and with the other, grabbed one of the remaining towels and dried herself off. There was some obvious stains on her shirt, but otherwise she clean up ok. The water was now room temperature as she soaked it and cleaned up under her skirt.

“Are you ready to go again?” asked the fox, back on the couch and distractedly still fiddling with his cock. “Oh yes!” said the rabbit walking a bit unsteadily to him. “Now how shall we, WOAH!” The fox had picked her up hips and with a strength she did not know her possessed, swung her over to sit just in front of his dick. “Like this,” said Tails, rubbing his cock against the slit, already wet again despite the cleaning. “This will be a good spot to start really fucking you really good, Vanilla.”

            Vanilla gave a half whimper half high anticipation as the cock moved against her vagina. She could still see the massive thing even with her skirt on, for the dick was on level with her midriff and a little under her boobs, it was immense. She began moving along on the outside, moving her legs so that her lips ran across the shaft.

            Tails garb her hips, helping her along, giving a “That’s it, keep it up.” every few seconds. The rabbit reached up to her mouth and with her teeth, ripped open the package. She made sure that there were no holes in it and then started to lower it on to the tip.

            Tails gave it a look and shook his “Oh, don’t you want to feel the full thing?” he asked giving his own hip a shake so that she felt his cock under him shake and her too. “Maybe later,” she answer, resisting greatly the urge to say yes she wanted him raw, “It’s thin, honest. And big enough too.”

            Tails shook his head again, “I doubt it but shoot if you want to make sure Vanilla.”

            “Yes I do,” replied the rabbit relieved, glad she didn’t have to fight the issue. Whole patients had been lots before when they had refused her stipulations for their treatment.

            Vanilla placed the condom at the top of the cock and began the slide down. The covering came down over the dick, shading it in a red color. Tails was surprised that it just seemed to keep going, rolling out more and more all the way down to the base. He shot a look at the forgotten package on the table and saw that under the legend of “Aphrodisiac: Your Love Solution” was the size of extra-large.

            Vanilla tugged down his dick again checking for any breaks and seeing if it was on securely. The fox swallowed a gasp. He had felt her hand almost as good as if there was nothing there. If fact it had felt even better, for all the condom did was make him feel every single tug all over his dick at once.

            Vanilla was satisfied with it and repositioned herself, standing a bit above him with her pussy right over the tip of his cock. She held up a hand once more for the fox to wait. Tails growled with impatience but then saw what the milf was doing. She undid the knot of her shirt and began to unfasten the buttons, fully exposing her bra underneath. She pulled her arms through and tossed the fabric aside. Then she adjusted her ears in the back, as though they were her hair and it had gone wild.

            “Now then,” she said touching the tip of their respected privates together, “You ready for the ride honey?”

            Tails was more than ready and practically pushed her hips down.

            “Yes,” said the fox as he watched with amusement as the rabbit let out a long ‘ahh’.

            “Are you ready for it yourself?”

            Vanilla let the sound hang for a few seconds longer, then began breathing normally again, if slightly faster. She was after all, on a dick larger than the average size and she was beginning to think that putting this monster in her had been a rather bad idea. It could break her in half if she stuck it in all the way. Far too late to back out now, so she began to do reps. Slowly she rose and fell on the foxes dick, feeling it get a little farther in her each time.

            It felt good, every surface in there felt his cock and it was in love with it. Tails was enjoying it too, he had thought that the condom would just be a hassle. But this is figured was one of those special one that gave off a unique feeling to the user because there was no way it should feel this good. It surrounded all of it and felt like nothing he could describe. Butter, water, nothing he could say ever could tell anyone what it feels like. Vanilla gave another moan as Tails increased his speed, watching as her boobs bounced with her, like two balloons along for the party.

            Vanilla who had closed her eyes at the last increase, opened them to see the fox looking at her breast.

            “Oh, you want to see these puppies fly do you?” she asked the fox.

            Tails nodded vigorously, moving faster as he did so.

            “Oh yes Vanilla,” he said getting down to a rhythm now. “Let them out to play please.”

            Vanillas hands went up to her bra and pulled it down, revealing nipples that were as hard as the day was long. They were very large and already flying up and down now to the new speed that the fox was going.

            “Here they are, maybe if you do a good job, I’ll let you have a lick after all this.” Tails’s tongue hanged out with obvious want.

            “My sucker I get after my appointment, right.”

            Vanilla nodded remembering her role even as he continue to fuck her.

            “Yes,” she said trying to get back into the nurse part, “You’ve been such a (oh) good boy so far this (OHH) appointment. I’ll have to (ah) give you a big (ung) one to thank you. (EEE) So far your (ooo) stamina, er, I mean blood (OH TAILS) pressure has been fine, (oh) reflexes excellent, (yes oh yes) and, and your (oh Tails oh) your sperm count is (TAILS OH TAKE ME NOW!!) THOUGH THE ROOF! OH GOD TAILS!”

            Vanilla couldn’t keep it up anymore. She threw back her head and just moan his name again and again her tongue waggling as she said over and over.

            “Tails! Oh! Tails! Don’t! Oh! Stop! Ah! Don’t! Stop! Tails! Oh!”

            Tails was at full force now, he brought one of his hands over and rubbed the rabbit clitoris and say her eyes roll back in her head. Somehow, her pushes were all the way down to the base of his dick, despite the fact that it should be too big to fit. Both did not care about this at the moment and Tails gave a little more energy into his thrusts, letting his ball sack hit up against her. Every time they moved you could hear the smack and that was adding to the cacophony of sound that both of them were making.

            The rabbit was not even making coherent sounds anymore, just a lot of moaning and a few yeses in there for good measure. Then it was there and she managed “OH! TAILS! I’M COMING! I’M! OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

            It hit her right there, she let go and gush of her liquid cascaded around the fox’s dick. Vanilla convulsed, the pleasure hitting her again and again as Tails kept pushing against her. She breathed heavily and continued to breathe hard, because the fox wasn’t stopping. He had gone right through her orgasm and was still pushing, now pinching her clit and grabbing the base of her tail, despite what she said. That made her realize that maybe the base did have some connection to her pleasure spots because she almost shot right back to where she was before she orgasmed.

            “T-t-t-t-ta-aaills,” she managed, barely getting that word out, weak from the release and the continuing onslaught. “Stop for….. a minute please while I………. get my …..ngggg.”

            Vanilla’s words were lost as she felt pleasure through her body again. She couldn’t believe it, she wanted this foxes cum now. She wanted him to be satisfied he was putting so much work in. She reached down touched the bit of cock her could reach.

            “Oh cum please!” she begged him as she bounced, “Please cum for me! Give it to me!”     The fox gave a devil of a smile and to Vanilla’s ever increased bewilderment sped up even faster.  She could not even get a hand on his cock at all. She was losing her mind at the speed and she was not even sure that she wanted him too slow down at all. The milf gave a great cry and let it go and said, so lost in lust.

            “CUM FOR ME! CUM FOR ME BABE! OH CUM FOR ME TAILS! GIVE IT TO ME! OH BABY!”

            Tails let her, still pumping at the great speed he had been going at. He enjoyed watching her go mad for sex, watch her lose all sense of herself to the lust. She would keep asking for his cum until he gave it to her. He smiled as she came again, louder and more aggressively this time; multiple consecutive orgasms if he remembered right. Some people have all the luck. He slowed down considerably now, slow strokes nothing too fancy.

            He stroked her, stimulating her boobs a little; I’ll come back for you, was his thoughts at the breasts. He patted her head, letting his fingers through her hair and long ears as she got some of her breath back. She needed a little breather, otherwise she would either pass out or never cum. She had a lot more stamina then the average mobian though, so she would have been fine, but Tails wanted her awake for now.

            “You really want my cum?” asked the fox letting his movements slow to a crawl and almost made his dick pull out. As if she wasn’t worthy of the honor.

            “Oh yes.” Said the rabbit, she was not herself any more. Vanilla the Rabbit had left and all that was left was this doll that was in his power.

            “Give all you cum. Please Tails, you make me feel so good. Let me make you feel good too Tails.” Tails actually felt a little bit of cum leave him then, rubbed all over the plastic and surrounded his dick. She was persuasive you had to give her that.

            “You sure? Are you really sure? If you really wanted it, why don’t I take off..”

            “NO!” interrupted Vanilla, eyes on fire, then they were gone replaced by the lewd look.    “I’ll do anything Tails! Anything at all just cum for me.” She said.

            Everything but the condom, thought Tails, but just barely. One more should do it… Tails made a choice, he wanted to anyway, she was rather good at what she did after all.

            “All right then.” He said letting his cock increase back up again. “Just for you then. If you’re sure.”

            Vanillas lewd eyes filled with happiness.

            “Oh Tails yes. Please cum that would be wonderful.”

            Tails replied “Yes it will,” as he went back to it at high speed.

            He hear Vanilla moan as she fell back in the depth of passion, screaming out his name and pleading for him to release. It was incredible hot and Tails felt the desire to do as she said start to take over. He fought the notion, trying to make himself drag out his pleasure as much as possible as well as hers. Still, the thought was there and fox though he was almost there too. And that notion was pounded stronger than his desire to drag this out a little while longer. His breath caught and grew short. He matched her movements, now leaning into them, maximizing his own pleasure. Every thrust was a delight and every pull was a joy. He was now in her space of lust and he wanted to let go as much as she was screaming for him to do so.

            Tails half closed his eyes, feeling fluid coming out of her again, almost orgasming again. And he saw her reach up and fondle her own breasts that he had been ogling all that time. She pinch them and gave a noise just for him and showing that she was enjoying it with no bounds. That move made him finally made the fox cum. He howled, the condom nearly tore from the force but held. The fox let loose a tirade of white that pooled down below them, covering him and the bottom of her, all over her pussy. When the milf had felt him go she followed suit, all her mind focusing on that one moment. She let out a noise that matched his and felt her loose even more lubrication.

            They held their notes for a long time, letting their bodies ejaculated and then slowly coming to a still silence. Breaths were still matched, getting further and further apart.

Tails pulled his cock out, still hard but getting a bit smaller now. As he did the condom flopped out of her, filled to the brim with semen. Vanilla flopped down on top of the fox, his cock between them. She propped her head up his an arm, and looked at Tails right in the eyes, her hand going back to the cock and brushing it.

            “Oh thank you for cumming,” said the rabbit, her hands full of the stuff. “I was worried there, some can’t you know. It’s a tragedy.”

            Tails wanted to point out that he had already but Vanilla was too far gone to remember now and he thought it best not to bring it up.

            “Oh yes thank you,” he said letting his hand drift and started playing with her breast. Letting it shift in his hand and started to put pressure on the nipple.

            “Now that the exam is over, can I have that sucker now?” Vanilla looked at him, incomprehension on her face.

            ”What?” she asked “What do you mean sucker?” Tails looked at her with some confusion then comprehension dawned. Of course, she was really mental exhausted, she did not remember just now. He doubted she would remember her own name unless he reminded her.

            “You’re a nurse,” he explained, reaching behind her and stared messing with her bra straps. “You have been taking care of me. We are all done now and you are going to give me a sucker.”

            Vanilla’s face brightened at that

            “Oh yes good sir. You have been that best patient I’ve ever had. You are perfectly fine and here is your complimentary sucker!”

            She let Tails remove the bra, and then sat up. Her breast bounce and they were inviting.

            “Here they are,” she said, a hand under both of her peaks, “Two for you! You were so good today that I thought you deserve it! Take a lick!”

            Tails sat up too, he carefully cupped her right breast in his hand. He squeezed gently and gave a squirm.

            “No!” she said in a plaintive voice, “You lick don’t squeeze them! They’ll get bruised that way.”

            “Oh,” responded Tails, going for the other breast and getting the same sound from Vanilla, “They look like they can handle being a bit ruff. It’s not like I can damage them. They are candy after all.

            Vanilla seemed to understand this in her controlled state, so she settled back down into contentment. Tails waited a few second while his hand danced and then started to lick her nipple. She tried to hold back and not make a sound, it did her no good. The wetness felt too good.

Tails continued, giving small slow measured lick the whole length of his long tongue. The rabbit threw a hand up to her mouth, try to block out the moans. The fox still heard them, muffled they sounded even more exotic.

            He went up and kissed the top of the large boob, they really were absurdly large, maybe even large enough for… Tails didn’t finish that thought, for he moved over to the other side. As he did so, he let his fingers start pinching the tip of the breast he had just licked. Vanilla was enjoying this, trembling all over as she felt her patient get his treat.  He deserved it, he deserved her all.

            The fox let his tongue flick and out this time, letting it touch the nipple instead sporadically then all at once. This drove his partner wild, she began to do little bucking motions, thrusting her chest at him, daring him on. Tails obliged, taking her breasts in his mouth as began to suck on it noisily. Vanilla head jerked back again but this time it was back again watching Tails enjoy himself. Hand still over her mouth, the innocent nurse still in her mind, she tried to talk trying without success to seem like she did not know what was going on.

            “Now you’re getting it. OHH! That’s how OHH! You lick a…OHH! ...sucker. Use your AHH! ...mouth, not just OHH! ...the tongue.”

            Tails pulled the boob from his mouth and began to push her peaks back and forth this attached to her tips like clamps.

            “Really?” he asked over her moans “It’s better when you go for licks. It will last longer that way.”

            Vanilla rallied and she shot back in between whimpers “It will * take you * forever to * get to * the center * that way *!”  

            “O.K. then,” Tails agreed pulling her breast back toward him. “Let’s get to the surprise in the middle then.”

            He started licking her in turns now, first one breast then the other. The fox spared nothing, while not dancing around her boobs with his tongue, he was flicking her nipples, moving the mountains around, and getting the tips as hard as his cock still was. Vanilla could not do innocent any more even with Tails’ skills her brain told her that she was having the best time of her life and to enjoy it. So, her hands wrapped around the back of the foxes head, begging him to eat her, making him go deeper into her.

            She could feel them start to lactate, flecks of milk spilled out. Tails lapped them up and gave her a look that told her more. She had no choice in the matter and she started to squirt, liquid flying out in gushes. The rabbit was almost at the limit.

            Then the fox stop for a moment and pushed his dick in between her huge breasts. He had been studying them and saw that despite his large cock, these boobs would be large enough even for it. Tails took only a second then went back to his onslaught, now also moving up and down his cock as well. Vanilla was stunned for a second, if the fox could still do all that he was doing then the dick should be up to his chin to pull that off.  But the thought was gone in an instant, back to the sardonic lewdness that now was her world.

            “OH!” she managed, looking down at the tip rising and falling between the crest. “You brought me something to lick on too! How thoughtful!”

            Her head tilted as she licked at the penis as much as she could reach.

            “Best I ever tasted.” She said, cum dripping from her tongue. “No one’s ever given me a sucker before. It’s nice being the receiver and not the giver.”

            Tails stopped sucking long enough to respond to her.

            “I’ll can give you even more than that you know. I’ll even give you a checkup. How that?”

            Vanilla smiled pure bliss as she moved ever to the point.

            “I’d love that Doctor Tails. I’d love that ever so much. What should I do first?”

            Tails wasn’t sure what she wanted here, the breast exam was going well and that was about as far you could go here. His cock wriggled under the strain and with it the fox’s inspiration. He concentrated, pushing his dick closer a few inches, just enough to be under the milf nose.

            “First,” said the fox “say ‘Ah’.”

            “Ahhh.” Said the rabbit obediently opening her mouth wide.

            Tails let it fall in and said, “You can close it now.”

            She did and with his cock in her moth she began to suck to salivating as she did.

            “It taste wonderful doc,” said Vanilla around the obstruction, “absolutely delicious.”

            Tails went back to his own meal, determined now to get this done. He gave a moan as the rabbit other hand caught the base of his dick and began to pump to. The fox was not sure but he never before received a hand, boob, and blowjob at the same time. A least not by the same person, oh this rabbit was a keeper.

            His hands moved fast now, agitating the breast to grater speeds, which in turned he felt on his cock too. “Oh you’re amazing!” came the muffled cry of Vanilla just amazing! I’ve never felt better in my life! You are a wonderful doctor!”

            And you an amazing nurse thought the fox, mouth too full of boob to respond. He moved her a bit to let her move her dripping wet slit onto his leg so that she might rub against it. And plowed on getting her in the middle of her next sentence.

            “I’m so glad that… OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

            Her head pulled back as she orgasmed and Tails’ dick popped free. As she did her hand shot out and as if for support grabbed the foxes cock as she fell over. Tails had not been expecting more pressure and came himself. Both yelled, one after another, as their cum left them. Vanilla her pussy spewing more fluid then it should have been possible. Her breast shot out milk lathering Tails’ face with the discharge. He welcomed it with his tongue out. His cum landed on her face and on top of her quivering, shaking breast, almost indistinguishable against her white fur. They stayed that way for a while, going on for what seemed like hours but could have only been a few seconds at most. Maybe a few minutes, it’s hard to tell. They were now where the other had been at the start. Vanilla on bottom, almost out for the count and Tails on top, still with a hard dick between her breast. The rabbit poked at it forlornly, watching still quiver.

            “That isn’t right,” she said, still in nurse mode, “It should have gone down by now. What’s making it do that? You should have it looked at. Maybe I should take care of it more?”

            Tails sighed and shook his head. He could see that she had one more go in her before she passed out, her eyes were drooping and she sometimes slurred her words. If only he hadn’t eaten all those cupcakes, he could have saved one for her and she would be good for a couple of hours.

            “No,” he replied forlornly letting himself bury his face into her boobs “It won’t help. It’s that aphrodisiacs you gave me. I’ll still be like this for another few hours? Half a day? You’ll be asleep for most of it. It won’t be much fun fucking you if you’re out for it. Masturbation for that long is going to get dull.”

            Vanilla’s eyes got cloudy as she remembered what she been doing and why, “Oh,” she said slightly crest fallen.

            “I have more outfits if you think I should change. And I could always run to the store and get more.”

            Tails shook his head again, she clearly did not understand the situation.

            “Listen,” he said “I need to be ejaculating for that entire time, do you get it? I have to constantly be fucking or jacking off or whatever. But I need to burn through this otherwise I don’t know what will happen. The outfits will help some grant you but you’re stuck here. I’m sorry.”

            Vanilla pondered this, “Why would you be sorry?” she asked rubbing down the foxes cock, “That I’ll have to spend the next days in utter ecstasy? That my waking moment will be utter sex fantasy? Why should you be sorry? That’s sound so good to me.”

            Tails looked at her sharply and saw that even though her dull eye’s that she meant it, the real Vanilla too, not just the sex on the brain one he had been talking to. She honest to god wanted to have an ongoing sex orgy.

            “Thank you,” he said, “If you get a bit of rest between, sessions we should be alright. Hell, if we need to we can…”

            He was interrupted by a load banging of the front door. Both of them jerked up and stared wildly at the door. There was silence for a few seconds.

            “Oh no,” said Vanilla fear starting to creep over, “It’s the babysitter, I forgot! I did only say three hours but I said not to bother until nine! Oh dear, I can’t have Cream in the house now!”

             “Its fine Vanilla,” said Tails as the bangs came again, “Not going to touch her. Err, is your babysitter hot?”

            Vanilla looked at him and then she nodded.

            “Oh yes.” She agreed “Yes she is.”

            The rabbit did not get a chance to continue when another bang came.

            “Hello is anyone there?!” said a distinctly rough female voice, not sounding like anyone’s babysitter, “This is the police! Hello?!”

            Vanilla eyes went wide and she called back desperately “Yes! I’m here! Give me a moment! I’m in the … shower!!”

            This gave her some piece of mind as she ran down the hallway to the bathroom. Tails looked around wildly, seeing if there was anything that would tip them off. He spotted the condoms on the table spread out like discarded confetti. He brushed them all under the couch and put the crumpled box there too. He gathered up the used towel, looking around where to stuff them. When he got an idea, he dumped them in a pile in front of the couch and then grabbed a blanked from a nearby basket. He picked up one of the last good towels and socked it with the now very lukewarm water. Throwing himself on the couch he slapped the towel on his head and tossed the blanket over himself. He then set up a moaning noise, looking for all the world like a person sick with the worst fever imaginable.

            The rabbit came hurtling out of the bathroom, breast threatening to spill from the folds of a housecoat, the strings not quite tide, almost coming loose. She nodded approvingly as she rushed by and then looked back in a panic.

            “The clothes!” she hissed.

            Sure enough, there clothes where spread all over, discarded from there rowdy sessions. Tails flung off the blanket and with a quick sweep, put them under the pile of towels. All except the bra, which was under the covers with him when he went back under. Moaning his heart out. Vanilla skidded to halt in front of the door and checked herself briefly. She tied up her robe properly, hiding any naughty parts and the skirt that she still had on. Her feet moved into bright pink slippers as she opened the door.

            “Yes?” she said and looked at the officer on her doorstep.

            The visitor was a brown furry creature, possibly an opossum. She was about half a head shorter then Vanilla, making her taller than the average mobian. There was blue earrings on her earlobes and a ratty like tail seemed to lash from impatiens was behind her. When she spoke it was no nonsense.

            “Sorry to bother you miss.” She began looking the rabbit up and down. “But we notified that a call came from this household not too long ago. We have to follow up on all calls even if you didn’t speak to anyone. You never know what kind of weirdos are out there.”

            Vanilla recalled her hasty attempt to call the emergency service right when Tails had swallowed all those cupcakes. She could have sworn that she had not completed the number.

            “Oh!” said the rabbit understanding hit, “Yes, I was starting to call you about a possible overdose. But it turned out that my so… Tails was alright. I think my finger slipped and pressed the button down when I put the phone back on the cradle.”

            “Overdose?” asked the cop startled, peering into the house behind her and noting Tails and his cries.

            “I was mistaken,” explained Vanilla now feeling a bit apprehensive, would something happen after all? They hadn’t done anything wrong had they? Well, OK she had. But she had been panicking about the cupcakes and one thing lead to another and…

            “He ate a whole two batches of cupcakes in under five minutes and then stared acting a bit off. I thought that he might have got a little food poisoning or something.”

            This seemed to satisfy the opossum for the moment but there was something troubling her.

            “So why is he on the coach like that?” she asked “I thought he was fine?”

            “He is!” lied Vanilla, feeling a bit hot now under her bathrobe.

            Would this cop just go away? They had to think about what to do about Tails’ prob…. Tails’ problem. Vanilla had an idea just then but couldn’t put it into action right then. She had to dissuade this officer.

            “Yes, he’s just suffering from a bit of a fever. He’s having a bit of a lie down. I was giving him something to eat when he just scarfed down them all. I thought he would be even worse sick but he isn’t.”

            The cop rubbed a hand under her chin considering.

            “All right miss,” she said, accepting there story. “But can I come in and settle the main points with you? I need to fill out a report see and it is my last outing for today.”

            Vanilla nodding, hoping that she could get this to where she wanted this to go.

            “Of course!” she said with a smile. “Tell me, what is your name, please?”

            The opossum smacked a hand to her forehead.

            “Near clean forgot! I’ll forget my own head next. Agent Topaz of the G.U.N. police unit miss.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEVER! I don't think this fic is ever getting finished.
> 
> Sorry for all two of you that wanted to read it.
> 
> I will probably be abandoning this fic to the depths of the site cause I don't want to look at it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was never finishing this thing and that is still true. But for the like 3 people who actually read this, I'm including my rough outline what the next couple of chapters would have looked like. Again, probably will never FINISH it but hey, it's a porno fic, you were not in it for the plot anyway.

Chapter 2:

  * Furry Topaz would dismiss her partner and enter the household.
  * Vanilla would persuade her to eat a cupcake.
  * There should be a cupcake lesbian kiss here.
  * Inevitable lesbian play in a chair while Tails watches and masturbates to it.
  * Topaz would get handcuffed behind her back.
  * Tails has sex with her while Vanilla watches and masturbates.
  * Leads to a threesome with Tails fucking Vanilla while she licks Topaz's pussy.



 

Chapter 3:

  * The babysitter comes home. (With the three having enough time to act casual.)
  * The babysitter is revealed to be Amy Rose.
  * She is hired to take care of Cream when Vanilla has "guests" over.
  * Vanilla pays well.
  * She sends Cream up to bed and Vanilla says good night to her.
  * Then she asks her to stay the night.
  * Amy doesn't want to at first because she was going to ask Sonic out...(for a FUCK!)
  * He was working all day and just too tired for sex usually and has this brand new aphrodisiac stuff for him!
  * Vanilla convinces her to stay anyway because it will be "a lot more fun! <3"
  * Brings her to Tails, Topaz and him are still going at it.
  * Amy and Vanilla fuck.
  * Amy fucks Tails while Vanilla and Topaz share a dildo.
  * Amy gets really tired and tries one of the cupcakes.
  * She really gets it up and fucks Topaz while Vanilla and Tails go at it.
  * Switch it up: Amy, Topaz and Vanilla form a daisy chain and lick each other while Tails watches.
  * Final foursome: With Tails on his back, Topaz fucking him, Vanilla getting licked by tails and Amy getting licked by Topaz and being kissed and fondled by Vanilla.



_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know the deep dark process to lewd writing, there is a ton you want to write and even plan, just never enough motivation to write it all.


End file.
